Self-organization and multi-hop relays are two operational requirements in the requirements of IEEE802.16m advanced air interface. Here exists a new technical problem, i.e. how to support self-organization mechanisms in WiMAX multi-hop relay network. The self-organization includes two aspects: self-configuration and self-optimization.
So far, solutions for self-organization in non-relay wireless communication network have been proposed in some contributions. But it is not mentioned how to realize self-organization in wireless relay communication network.
It has been proposed in reference document 1 to realize self-optimization by handing over mobile station according to interference condition. It has been proposed in reference documents 2 and 3 to realize the network topology reconstruction by controlling intelligent handover of mobile station in the overlapping area of multiple base stations, so as to achieve self-optimization, i.e. load balance concepts, but specific solution is not proposed. Besides, this kind of method has the defects of dependence on overlapping size and the MS number in the overlap area, and incapability of obtaining good load balance effect.